The Old Days
by opurple
Summary: Zoro di masa tuanya memiliki persepsi yang cekak. Umurnya bertambah pula tubuhnya yang di usia dini sudah tidak memiliki gairah. Sampai di akhir petang itu, bersama teman lama—Sanji, ia merasa merindukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran realistinya. Seperti—adegan suami istri? —zosan, hope it warm ur heart!


**old days.**

Zoro/Sanji | Future!AU, slice of life, romance, | **T** rated

 **Presented by** **opurple**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-beta-ed, possibly typo, And dude, **don't like don't read** ya!

 **Mini note:** late, late, late, birthday present for Zoro! Gomenasai.

.

* * *

.

Roronoa Zoro terjaga di fajar berhujan, dingin menyeruak pori-pori kulitnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, membuka ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi—sang alasan mengapa ia terjaga di pagi buta sekali—alisnya mengeryit begitu ibu jarinya menggeser layar ponsel dan notifikasi tiga puluh pesan membludak di kotak masuknya. Ini—bukan _spam_ 'kan?

Judulnya— _Selamat ulang tahun._

Dan ia—tertegun. Pupilnya bergulir menatap tanggalan di nakasnya, lalu bergulir lagi menatap tanggal di ponselnya. Dan oh—ternyata ia lupa menyobek tanggalannya dua hari terakhir.

Jadi—ulang tahun, ya? Zoro mengesah, entah ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Umurnya bertambah, pula tubuhnya yang di usia lima puluh lima tahun ini sudah tidak lagi memiliki stamina yang menggebu-gebu seperti di masa ia masih dua puluh tahun dulu. Secara literal, ia sudah akan beranjak menuju kakek-kakek, untuk membalas pesan para penghormatnya saja tangannya enggan bergerak.

Mau hari ulang tahun atau tidak, rasanya sama saja. Zoro di hari tuanya memiliki perspektif yang cekak;

— _seolah hidup hanya perkara hembusan napas semata._

Semua gagasan sudah dipersempit, dan logika sudah dipenuhsesaki oleh probablitas. Yang seharusnya konotasi malah didenotasikan dan sebaliknya. Ide-ide liar di masa mudanya tidak lagi ia temukan di masa sekarang, otaknya sudah didoktrin seolah ia hanya perlu termenung, dan menunggu kapan sang penjemput menjemputnya pada tarikan napas terakhirnya.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi di hari ulang tahunnya, Zoro menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di kaca. Jika boleh melebihkan—meski kerutan di wajahnya sudah tercetak jelas, tapi itu mempertegas. Tiga tindik di telinga masih enggan ia lepas, karena rasanya—sudah _khas_ , pun ia sudah menyerah pada mata kirinya yang tidak bisa lagi ia buka akibat tragedi yang pernah dialaminya. Dan—rambut hijau ajaibnya sudah mulai berbaur bersama putih yang mencolok pula.

Ia memakai _coat_ hangat miliknya, lalu menenteng dua buku yang langsung ia apit di ketiaknya. Menyegrakkan payung begitu ia sudah berada di luar rumahnya. Hujan tidak sederas tadi, namun masih menyisihkan pilunya. Tangan kanan memegang payung merah tua, tangan kiri mengapit dua buku—Zoro siap berangkat ke tempat dimana ia akan disebut sebagai; _professor_.

Tapi sebelum itu—biasanya ia mampir ke kafe sederhana untuk sarapan. Bunyi bel pintu masuk berdering begitu ia menaruh payungnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia, seorang pelayan muda menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi guru besar, pesan seperti biasanya?" Ia mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kopi dengan racikan klasik sampai sekarang masih menjadi favoritnya, dan duduk di pojok dinding kaca menghadap ke taman juga masih _spot_ ternyamannya. Setiap pagi, selama lima belas tahun—sejak pertama kali hidup di negeri orang.

" _Pancake mocha_ untuk guru besar." Zoro mendongak, mengambil pose berpikir, kalau-kalau ia sudah pikun. Tapi memang—

"Aku tidak memesannya, kan?"

"Memang tidak, ini spesial dari kami, guru besar. Selamat ulang tahun."

Zoro mendengus, "Ah—si tua bangka itu. Suruh dia kemari dan bilang sendiri padaku."

"Tapi master kita sedang—" belum selesai si pelayan berucap, sudah ada yang menginstrupsi—

"Hei hei, kau mengataiku tua bangka, sudahkah kau mengaca pagi ini, huh?" Pelayan itu segera undur diri begitu sang pemilik kafe datang.

"Muncul juga kau." tidak sadar sudut bibirnya berkembang, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun ku kira?" Sanji, sang pemilik kafe menarik kursi yang hendak ia duduki tepat di depan Zoro.

"Dua tahun," ia meminum kopinya yang tadi sempat terabai, "...waktu yang kau habiskan untuk meratapi kepulangan istrimu ke maha atas, eh?"

Sebagai jawaban, Sanji hanya tertawa renyah. "Aku tidak ingin dikatai oleh bujang bangka sepertimu." Entah ia sudah kebal dengan _sarkasme_ Zoro atau memang ia yang menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Aku hidup bebas, _Cook_."

"Ya ya terserah." kali ini ia yang mengesah, "Dua tahun sibuk mengurusi ini itu, sudah lama pula aku tidak balik ke Jepang. Jadi sekalinya di sana malah keterusan. Wasiat istriku juga ingin dikremasi di rumahnya terdahulu, di Kyoto."

"Hmm begitu."

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan, ia hidup di negara orang—Cambridge. Tidak banyak ia mempunyai teman satu rumpun. Sampai suatu ketika ia bertemu Sanji, teman satu kelasnya semasa SMP dulu, yang tidak dinyana sudah menjadi penduduk Cambridge dan dengan keahlian di dapurnya, pria tersebut sudah membuka kafe untuk waktu yang cukup lama—dan seolah-olah takdir mencemooh mereka dengan pertemuan seperti itu, karena—

Siapa sangka bahwa mereka bertemu lagi di umur empat puluh tahun? terlebih, orang yang ditemuinya sudah memiliki istri, dan anak.

Dan—siapa sangka, bahwa hangat itu masih ia rasa? Berapa tahun? Berapa dekade sudah? Sang pencuri hati yang ia cari-cari selepas kelulusan di sekolah menengah pertama, teman satu kelas yang tidak akrab tapi pernah menjanji di suatu hari, Sang pertama, bagi Zoro. Dan sang pertama pula, bagi Sanji.

"Jadi, apa hadiahku kali ini?" Zoro membuyar hening yang sempat tercipta.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti. Sudah sana berangkat, guru besar tidak boleh telat, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, ia mendengus. "Kau mengusir. Tapi oke, aku tunggu." Zoro meneguk kopi terakhirnya, pun kembali ia apit buku-bukunya. Dan membungkus _pancake_ dengan kertas makanan yang sebelumnya tidak ia sentuh. Ia menatap Sanji sejenak, dia—tidak berubah. Surai emasnya masihlah panjang seperti dulu, alisnya itu—anehnya, yang ia sukai dari pria tersebut. Intinya, sosoknya— _masih_ indah.

Menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Pula tangannya yang tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusuk rambut pria itu. "Rinduku sudah sampai, dua tahun, jangan kau mengelana lagi, oke— _cook_?"

" _Ha_! seolah-olah aku masih memiliki gairah saja untuk berkelana. Kau berlebihan."

"Sampai jumpa." Dengan begitu Zoro beranjak pergi, dan Sanji hanya bisa menatap punggung—yang masih kokoh itu.

.

.

 _ **Harvard business school, part of Harvard University, Cambridge, United State.**_

Ia berjalan sepanjang gedung membentang dengan dihadiahi salam dan ucapan ulang tahun dari mahasiswanya yang berlalu lalang, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

 _Harvard_ —tidak sia-sia ia sekolah tinggi-tinggi sampai menyandang gelar _professor_ jika pada akhirnya ia diundang dan diangkat untuk menjadi salah satu pengajar di kampus paling bergengsi di dunia ini. Ingatkan ia untuk selalu mensyukuri hal tersebut.

Di dalam kelas, biasanya ia membiarkan mahasiswanya banyak bicara. Harvard dan dunia bisnis, tidak rahasia lagi bahwa Harvard sudah banyak mencetak pengusaha-pengusaha pentolan dunia. Mendengarkan mereka berdebat, membuat Zoro tersenyum. Mengingatkan ia pada masa mudanya dulu.

"Sekarang kita menyadari bahwa kefasihan berbicara adalah senjata yang sangat diperlukan bagi mereka yang menginginkan kemajuan besar dalam kompetisi bisnis yang keras*. Bukan begitu, _Prof_?" Salah satu mahasiswa menyeletuk karena sanggahan sebelumnya, dan Zoro hanya bisa mengamini hal tersebut, setuju.

"Aku merekomendasikan buku How _to Win Friends and Influence People_ , berisi banyak tips bagaimana membuat orang menyukai pekerjaan yang kau inginkan dan menyukaimu seketika." Mahasiswanya menulis pada catatan kecil yang mereka bawa, dan Zoro sudah selesai menulis judul buku itu di papan tulis putih. "Baik, sampai di sini pertemuan kita. Minggu selanjutnya, kita akan membahas buku tersebut."

" _Yes, Professor!"._

 _._

 _._

Zoro merogoh sakunya begitu ia sampai di depan rumahnya. —namun ia urung ketika sadar bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci lagi, pertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Mengetahui fakta tersebut, hatinya menghangat seketika.

Dan ia disambut dengan pemandangan lelaki paruh baya, yang duduk di meja makan. Nampaknya, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Sanji—yang sedang merokok—duduk dengan wajah menghadap jendela, dengan senja yang mengintip di sore itu—wajahnya disorot. Dan Zoro sepenuhnya terdistraksi, Ia—menemukan malaikatnya, sekali lagi.

Ia masih mematung saat Sanji menoleh, dan tersenyum cerah begitu pupil mereka saling bertemu. Sambil memadamkan rokok Sanji beranjak mendekatinya, mengambil buku yang sebelumnya ia apit, dan membantunya melepaskan _coat_ yang ia kenakan. Dan ia sendiri—masih geming. Seolah-olah ia merindukan adegan-adegan _pasutri_ yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam otak realistisnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah kenyang karena pesta yang diadakan anak-anak didikmu secara tiba-tiba, benar?" Sanji melipat _coat_ itu. Ia menarik Zoro untuk duduk di sofa depan ruang istirahat. "Jadi aku tidak membuatkan makan malam. Tapi _well_ , aku membuatkanmu susu hangat." Sanji membawa secangkir susu hangat yang lalu ia serahkan pada Zoro, "Halo pak tua, sampai kapan kau mau diam seperti ini?" Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah sang tuan rumah.

"Katakan _cook_ ," ia menggelak ludahnya, masih mencoba megumpulkan kembali ranah realitanya. "Kau mau jadi istirku?"

Sanji tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Ia meletakkan cangkir susu itu di meja, takut-takut kalau tumpah akibat getaran tawanya. Lalu duduk di samping Zoro, tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak pria tersebut. "Konyol. Ucapan paling konyol yang pernah ku dengar. Kapan terakhir kali ya, saat kita berumur 15 tahun, _hm_?"

"Uh—habis kau kayak istriku saja. Oh itu, kau mengingatnya?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak ingat, si bocah kelebihan otot yang tiba-tiba nyium dan nyuri ciuman pertamaku. Padahal saat itu kita belum kenal." Sanji mengesah, "...saat itu rasanya aku ingin menonjokmu saja."

Zoro memutar pupilnya, "Tapi kau bereaksi pada ciuman kedua, kau bahkan membalas lumatanku."

Sanji memerah sampai kuping-kupingnya, "Y-ya salahmu sih ciumamu handal gitu, aku jadi tidak percaya saat kau bilang kalau itu juga ciuman pertamamu." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, wajahnya berpaling. "Lagi pula saat itu juga hari terakhir kita, aku juga mau meneruskan sekolah di luar negeri jadi ya aku mencoba membuatmu senang saja."

Zoro terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, "Aku tersanjung kau mengatakan itu untuk kesenanganku. Aku senang sekali hari itu." Ia berikan senyum lembutnya "—sampai sekarang malah."

Sanji terenyuh. Ada desiran lembut yang menggelitik perutnya, pula membuat aneh di dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin rasa seperti ini ia alami di umur yang sudah mulai renta ini. "Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati istriku, kau tahu."

Zoro menatap Sanji cukup lama, mendalami pupil itu, mencoba mengais-ngais arti sosoknya di dalam warna lautan itu, sampai ia pada satu kesimpulan bahwa—tidak butuh penjelasan lebih jauh, dari sorot mata saja ia mafhum—tidak ia temukan lagi dirinya dalam safir itu. Tidak lagi yang pertama, mungkin kesekian, atau ke puluh-puluh, ia lupa bahwa Sanji sudah berkeluarga—suatu tamparan yang tidak pernah tidak mengulu hatinya. Pula sang ironi yang menghujatnya.

"Ya. Kau sudah berjanji di atas _altar_ merah untuk setia pada istrimu, cintailah ia, cintai istrimu sampai akhir hayatmu karena wanita itu mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatnya pula." Kelam bertemu lautan—kepalanya ia dekatkan, dahi bertemu dahi. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menatapku, sekalipun rasaku padamu tidak berubah sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, sekalipun hangat yang ku rasa masih sama, sekalipun cerita kita aku anggap masih ada, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk membalasnya, jangan kau balas _cook_. Tapi aku perlu menegaskan satu hal," tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi sang pencuri separuh jiwanya. "—biarkan aku juga mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku."

—Dekapan kokoh itu menghangatkan.

.

.

Detik-detik terlewat dengan mereka yang masih bergeming, Zoro bersandar dipangkuan Sanji, sedang Sanji memainkan rambut Zoro. Sesekali berpikir, sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini? Rasanya, sekarang ini tidak ada lagi garis yang mengingatkannya. Dulu, saat pertama mereka bertemu kembali, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi teman dekat—kunci duplikat rumah Zoro yang ia pegang saja masih menjadi misteri. Sejak kapan?

"Rasa-rasanya aku melakukan perselingkuhan." Sanji mengesah, ia mengambil bungkus rokok di sakunya, belum sempat rokok itu tersulut, sudah ada yang merampas paksa. "Hei! Kembalikan!"

"Ingatlah umurmu _cook_ , tidak baik bergantung pada nikotin terus."

"Kalau tanpa nikotin itu, aku malah cepat mati!"

Kali ini Zoro yang mengesah panjang, memunculkan urat-urat persegi di dahi Sanji. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan Sanji, lalu duduk di samping pria tersebut, dengan tegas ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Lagi pula, mana hadiahku?" sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, wajahnya berpaling.

"Lihat," ia berhasil menyulut rokok lainnya, hisap—dan hembus tepat di depan wajah Zoro. "Si tua yang dalam mode manja merepotkan."

Tidak ada balasan, Sanji masih asyik menghisap—hembuskan rokoknya beberapa kali. Matanya terpaku pada Zoro yang masih mengacuhkannya. Dan saat itu, Sanji mendekatkan tubuhnya—kulit bertemu kulit, dan—

Mereka bersua, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, di hari itu—Sanji mengecup bibir Zoro. Lalu sang pelaku ditahan kepalanya untuk tetap menyatukan bibir, "Apa itu?" suara bariton sang pemilik surai hijau menggetarkannya.

"Hadiah untukmu, untuk yang terakhir kali. Semoga kau senang."

"Oh." Zoro kembali menyatukan tautan, dan bergerak dalam ciuman menggebu-gebu, benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan, ia rela napasnya sesak. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan ini. Empat puluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, bung. Rindunya sangat membuncah, dan asanya hancur malam itu juga.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Hadiah terindah sepanjang hidupku."

"Kau berlebihan."

Katakanlah demikian, maka Zoro tidak peduli. Sampai berlebihannya, ia rela dijemput sang maha atas saat ini juga. Tidak perlu menunggu bertahun-tahun lagi, Tidak perlu menunggu sampai cintanya dibalas lagi, tidak perlu menunggu probablitas yang tidak mungkin menjadi realistas lagi, ia tidak perlu apapun lagi. Karena malam ini, demi Tuhan—ia siap menjemput ajalnya—bersama Sanji _dalam_ dekapannya.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 _._

 ***** kata-kata diambil dari buku yang saya baca akhir-akhir ini, milik Susan Cain, _Quiet; the power of introvert in a world that can't stop talking._

 _._

 **Note:** sudah ingin saya tulis sejak ultahnya zoro, namun belum ada waktu T_T saya juga orang baru di fandom ini, meski sudah lama mengikuti wanpis, baru ada niat nulis something. Well, sebenernya ini hasil revamped dari ff sayadi akun yg lain (lihat profil). Jadi maaf kalau cukup ooc.

Kritik dan saran saya terima, curhatan juga saya terima^^ see you! Thanks for reading

 **Review please!**


End file.
